


An Automatic Reaction

by rudolphsb9



Series: Not That Far Apart After All [3]
Category: Hitman: Agent 47 (2015)
Genre: Gen, Siblings, number siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7830304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudolphsb9/pseuds/rudolphsb9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katia is still reeling from what happened, so 47 offers a means to help her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Automatic Reaction

Fandom: Hitman: Agent 47  
Rating: G  
Characters: Agent 47; Katia Van Dees  
Relationship: Number Siblings  
Summary: Katia is still struggling with what happened, so 47 offers to help her.

~~~

Katia sighed quietly, shifting her chin a little so it rested on her arms as she hugged her knees. Her eyes fell on 47, sitting on a sofa in yet another hotel suite, silent and still but not asleep. His head turned slightly. “Yes?” he asked gently. Katia shifted again, just slightly, to get more comfortable.

“A-wh-what I said…”

“I’m not angry with you, Katia,” he said softly, evenly as ever. He turned to look at her more fully. “You weren’t raised the way I was. You weren’t meant for quite the same things. You still have your emotions. You have a right to them.”

She straightened a little. “Why?” she asked, looking away from him. “Why’d you do it?”

He stood, walking around the sofa toward her and squatting in front of her, reminding her of when he’d done the same thing, but she’d been tied to a chair in front of a jet turbine. “I was paid to,” he said.

“By whom?”

“I don’t know. I’ve never asked.”

“Maybe you should get in the habit,” she heard herself say, allowing herself a smirk.

“The knowledge he possessed was too dangerous, you know that.”

“You said it yourself, we represent that knowledge. We’re everything he worked for. It’s inside us. What was the point of killing him, then?” He watched her a moment. “You don’t know, do you. You just do it because…because what? You were ordered to?”

“Katia…”

“Who gives you these orders? The same person who ordered 48 to kill us?”

He paused, and then said, “Yes.”

“They make you kill your father and then intend to sacrifice you on the altar of his death.” He drew back just slightly, his eyebrows folding together a little. “I say ‘we determine who we are by what we do’, but the both of you, you and our father, just accepted you were…‘made’ to kill.” Katia stopped, realizing she was babbling, pouring out her confused, disoriented thoughts for him to hear.

“What are you trying to say, Katia?”

“That you’re just as expendable as everyone else to them and you’re…OK with it?”

He watched her for several moments, and then stood, holding his hand out for her. She watched him curiously, and then let him help her up and followed him to the sofa. She noted that, as usual, his guns rested in a T-shape on the center cushion, easily accessible for him in case someone barged in. He picked one up and held it out to her, and she stared first at the gun and then at him. He simply nodded.

“Are you sure?” she asked.

“Yes.”

She sat somewhat uncertainly next to him and took the pistol, and her hands went to work almost at once, unloading the pistol and beginning to dismantle it.


End file.
